


Temptation

by Ilthit



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Media makes her usual offer.
Relationships: Bilquis/Media (American Gods)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, femslashficlets





	Temptation

"Your own show," Media whispered. She was wearing the face of a long-dead white woman, an electric simulacrum of the smell of cigarettes on her lips. "The love would pour in. The lust. They would worship you at my altars, everywhere."

Bilquis stepped into her static field, ran a finger across solid flesh at her neck, in brilliant technicolor. "I prefer something more... tactile."

"Oh, I'm tactile," Media whispered in a husky voice and closed the gap between them. Her kiss pulsed with the power of many eyes, the shifting of billions of brief attention spans, and Bilquis knew temptation.


End file.
